1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling connector which is constituted such that a plurality of connectors are coupled to each other so as to make one set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coupling connector which are constituted such that connectors are coupled to each other to improve a handling property of plural connectors. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional coupling connector 1. A plurality of terminal accommodation chambers 6 and 7 are formed respectively in connector housings 4 and 5 of two connectors 2 and 3 to be coupled to each other. Electric wires 10 and 11 are led from wire harnesses 8 and 9 into the terminal accommodation chambers 6 and 7 of the respective connectors so as to be connected with terminals (not shown) in the terminal accommodation chambers 6 and 7.
These connectors 2 and 3 are coupled to each other by sliding the connector housings 4 and 5 relative to a direction of an arrow D. In order to obtain this coupling, an engagement groove 12 is formed on an outer wall on one side of the connector housing 4 of the connector 2, and an engagement projection 13 having a T shape which is engaged with the engagement groove 12 is formed on an outer wall of the connector housing 5 of the connector 3 which faces the engagement groove 12. The engagement groove 12 and engagement projection 13 are extended along an engagement direction of the connector housings 4 and 5. When the engagement projection 13 is engaged with the engagement groove 12 and they are slid together, the connectors 2 and 3 can be coupled to each other as shown in FIG. 2. There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.62-15774 a coupling connector using such a coupling structure.
However, in the conventional coupling connector 1, there is a gap 14 between the engagement groove 12 and engagement projection 13 due to thermal shrinkage which occurs when the connector housing 4 and 5 are injection molded and other causes as shown in FIG. 3. This gap causes looseness in directions of arrows 16 and 17, thereby occurring relative displacement of the connector housings 4 and 5 as shown by a broken line. The occurrence of such looseness causes pitch displacement of the connector housings 4 and 5. As a result, when engaged with a mating connector, the coupling connector 1 interferes with the mating connector, and they become unstable, thereby being difficult to engage with each other. Furthermore, the terminals in the terminal accommodation chambers 6 and 7 cannot come in contact with terminals of the mating connector satisfactorily.